Goodbye
by Hetalia-America-burgers
Summary: America is done. How will the other nations react? Warnings inside. Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye...

Authors note: I sadly do not own Hetalia if I did I would not be writing this. Warning: Suicide.

Hello I am the United States of America or Alfred F Jones. I am tired of this world, of the people in it and most of all how they treat other people. Nations constantly making fun of my country and as if I wasn't even standing right there. Most call me stupid, fat and loud. If I was so stupid would my people be the first to walk upon the moon? No. I am not fat I try very hard to keep my appearance presentable but it doesn't work that way does it? No society does not let it. I am loud to cover up my depression and sorrow. England? He hates me. I know that for sure, why else would he constantly make fun of me? All I wanted was my freedom from him, to try and make it as my own nation. He forced me to fight my father, brother, and best friend, ruining our relationship, forever. Once I finally gained my own freedom things took a turn for the worse. The Civil war happened. Nobody except Canada and myself know really what happened, I split in half forced to fight myself. I was left with emotional and physical scars. Now I think Canada even hates me. So I am now standing here at the top of the Empire state building ready to jump. Hoping somebody...anybody will come save me, but I know they won't. So here I go. If you find this letter tell my dear friend England I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt him, and that I never have or will hate him. Goodbye world and people who will now and forever hate me.

-Alfred F Jones AKA America

As England read the letter he felt hot tears slide down his cheek. After he read the letter over for the hundrenth time he whispered," Oh Alfred my sweet boy, I love you so much and how I'm so sorry for what we have done to you. Please forgive me"

England slowly got up to inform the other nations of America's death, He let the tears and feelings flow freely wishing he hadn't done the things he had.

Authors note: So I will be posting the next chapter for AnimeFreakOfCourse. Please with a cherry on top reveiw! *America's puppy dog face*


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbye part 2

Authors note: this kind of like a part 2 for Goodbye for AnimeFreakOrCouse. I like reviews of any kind, but please not to harsh, or I'll go cry in England emo corner. Warning: mentions of suicide and possible cutting. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...it would be awesome if I did though.

England had gathered everybody to his house to inform them of America's suicide. He slowly stood up, trying to fight the tears he said, "So I have called you all here to inform you of America's death. He will be forever missed, but somebody needs to take control of his land, preferably somebody who was close to him. I looked for signs that anybody might be interested. Sadly nobody was, until my eyes fell upon a guy I had never seen before. He looked very much like America, which saddened him.

Slowly the man stepped forward and said," I will take over my brother's land. He will merge with Canada."

I tried to process this, would America want Canada to take over his land? They are brothers and were very close he assumed since he had never seen this man before. While this was going on the other countries were reacting in very many ways.

Germanys POV

I sat here wondering why England had called us here, and then I noticed it. It was quiet. Where was America? "Maybe this is why England called us here", I mused out loud. I hear Italy saying something.

"Ve Germany, England is saying something about America."

I immediately was interested. Not as if I cared for the loud, obnoxious nation. What I heard stunned me. England said America was dead because of us! That can't be possible, He...he survived so much. I don't understand, and then it hit me. All the times we made fun of him, laughed at him, called him stupid, and fat. That was why. It never actually occurred to me, that this hurt him. He was always so happy, never showing signs of being hurt.

I felt guilty for what I had done. I had caused a nation to commit suicide. This was my fault. Wait, what am I talking about? I am Germany! I must push through this, and try to forget what I have done.

Authors note: So what do ya'll think? Review and tell me which character the point of view will be in!


	3. Chapter 3

Canada

Authors note: this kind of like a part 2 for Goodbye for AnimeFreakOrCouse. I like reviews of any kind, but please not too harsh, or I'll go cry in England emo corner. Warning: mentions of suicide and possible cutting. Don't like don't read

I knew my brother was a cutter, but I never thought he would actually commit suicide. _I feel as if it is my fault, if only I had gotten him help._ I suddenly remembered England was talking.

"…Somebody needs to take over America's land, preferably somebody who is close to him."

I knew then that I had to do it, I had to merge with the United States of America. I was sure that was the only way to repay my brother for not getting him help, if I had then he would still be here today. I was the only one where he would show his true self, a smart man he was.

Suddenly I realized nobody had even offered to help my brother out! A rage filled me that even the darkest monsters of hell would be afraid of.

"I will take over my brother's land, because none of you will!" I said, but of Course nobody heard me and by that time my rage was gone. I mustered up all my strength and yelled," I will take over my brother's land. He will merge with Canada!" I guess people had heard and seen me due to their confused and stupid looking faces. I felt weird all of a sudden, I felt more solid only then did I realize I was North America. Then it hit me. My brother was gone! The only one who actually remembered me. I told myself I have to act as both of us now. I slowly walked out to stand in front of the other nations and said," I now represent Canada and United States, any business prior to America's death, shall be dealt with next week. I then strode over to England, and read over the letter. He thought I hated him? I couldn't even think about that night.

*Flashback to a few nights before America's death.*

America's POV

The other nations were again making fun of me, this time calling me stupid. I just laughed it off, like usual. As soon as I got home, I made a b-line towards the bathroom where I kept the very familiar razor. I entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, not locking it.

I quickly pulled out the razor, and pushed up my sleeve, glancing at the new, and old scars I pushed the razor against my wrist, feeling the blood ooze out of my wrist. I didn't hear my door open over my sobbing. I closed my eyes, when I heard Canada yell my name.

"Al! Where are you?"

I quickly responded," Uh hold on I second." My voice was caked with a bitter-sweet lie. Canada knew that too. Before I could react the door was flung open, Canada's eyes widened in shock of my wrist and the blood dripping down it. I managed to stutter through the lump in my throat," M-Mathew?"

He was gone though. I knew he hated me the only one who treated me right, was gone besides my two other best friends. It was only a matter of time before they found out too.

*End of flashback*

I thought about it, wishing I was there to comfort Al when I could. I sat down and looked at the setting sun. Tragedy always seemed storybook. I never thought it would happen to me. But now, tragedy didn't seem so far away.


	4. Chapter 4

Taiwan

A/N: Hi! I'm not the author! Well, I am of this chapter. My friend and I decided to collaborate on this story (: I'm Courtney! I may be writing some other chapters also. Review please!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA, THOUGH THAT WOULD BE PRETTY AWESOME! This chapter revolves on Mei-Mei (Taiwan) and her feelings afterward. Just a warning: She is a little Out of Character, don't burn me at the stake! This chapter also gets dark. So, don't say I didn't warn you

Mei-Mei walked slowly to her door. She had never felt quite so numb in her life. Mei-Mei never had been the one to make fun of Alfred. In fact, she and him were best friends. She flashed back to the moment when England told them of the news.

_Everything is silent... all is still. Is this the way it will remain without America? Alfred... he was gone. His smiling face, his obnoxious laugh... Some cried... But I just sat. _

Mei-Mei sat down at the table and stared. Stared out at absolutely nothing. Nothing but the moon and blackness. She sat for what seemed as if it were hours, millions of them...but in reality it had only been a few minutes. She looked down at the table and blinked twice. Nothing. No emotion. No sadness or tears. Just blankness and numbness. She thought of Alfred... Mei-Mei, Kiku, and he had been the three musketeers of the countries. They had both been like big brothers to her. She wondered if she had done anything to upset Alfred... she wondered if she had ever made him feel alone.

Suddenly, rage filled her. HOW STUPID OF HIM. How could he... how could he do this to her? He has left her and Kiku alone... How could he have been so selfish just to leave them in the middle like that? But in her rage she stopped... she remembered. Hearing them call him fat...telling him he was dumb and illiterate... how he would never survive as a country... And she listened. And laughed... she had laughed. This-this...was all her fault. She could have stopped it...she could have helped him. But she didn't... She simply stood aside.

Her thoughts wandered to what it felt like...to be so alone like Alfred. To feel such pain. To not have anyone to go to. _I was not there for him. He is watching me now. I must show him how deeply I am sorry. I must feel what he feels._ She stood and walked toward the drawer where she kept her silverwares. She pulled out her apology slowly...so he knew that she wanted him to see.

She barely whispered "I am so sorry America. I should not have let you down. I feel as if I deserve pain for what I have done to you. I am sorry." And as she spoke these words, she ran her apology up her arm, slicing it. Her blood dripped onto the counter top, and she felt the tears run down her face. "I am sorry Alfred. Please forgive me." She bowed her head as the tears flowed from her eyes. She still had the knife in one hand. She heard a voice behind her.

"Mei-Mei...You left your door open and I wanted to come check on you...what are you doing?" Kiku. Always the caretaker he was. She turned to him blankly and dropped her knife on to the floor. She slowly lifted her left sleeve to reveal to him her work.

"Mei-Mei...what did you do?" Kiku whispered. As if it wasn't obvious.

"I wanted to feel what he felt Kiku. The pain. I wanted him to know that I am sorry for what I have done." she stared blankly past his head into the other room.

"What are you talking about Mei-Mei? You were the kindest to him!" Kiku said.

"Oh Kiku, but you don't understand. I was the meanest. The most cruel. I watched. I laughed." she turned her head to meet his eyes. "This is all my fault." She smiled. "I am truly unforgivable Kiku."

Kiku stood there. Shocked. How could sweet Mei-Mei believe that this was her doing? Suddenly he looked at her arm and saw red. Red everywhere. He ran to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. But when he came back and told Mei-Mei to sit, she would not. She stood there, looking past him. So he was forced to pick her up and carry her to the nearby counter top. He gently cleaned her wound and wrapped it up with some gauze.

"Mei-Mei..."

"Yes?"

"This is not your fault. Please believe me."

The way Kiku looked at her, the concern that filled his eyes... She believed him. And she thought of Alfred. She thought of how he would have liked to make fun of her for doing something like this. How he would never get the chance. She suddenly gripped the reality that he was gone. That he would no longer return. His glimmering smile and obnoxious face...his mentally challenged thought process and his horrendous eating habits would no longer be around them.

She began to sob. Kiku reached to her to comfort her, and she hooked her arms around his neck. She cried and cried into his shoulder. She just wished this was all a bad dream. Kiku picked Mei-Mei up off of the counter, and carried her over to the recliner and sat down, all while she was still hooked on his neck. Normally, as best friends, this would have been odd, seeing as she was now placed on his lap. But at this moment, he didn't care. He loved Mei-Mei, as maybe more than he thought she was to him, and he just wanted to let her cry.

He stroked her hair and back as she continued to sob into his chest. He suddenly felt tears running down his own cheeks too. At that moment, he was glad he had Mei-Mei. He was glad to have someone who felt as he did, and someone to hold and be with in such a hard time. He looked at her and noticed she had stopped shaking and crying, but was now quite still.

"Mei-Mei?" he whispered. She did not respond. She had cried herself to sleep. He contimplated leaving her on the chair and going home, but remembered he had locked the door behind him when he came in. So instead, he simply kissed Mei-Mei's forehead.

"Goodnight, Mei-Mei." he whispered. Kiku closed his eyes. Slowly, he drifted off to dreamland.

Right before he fell asleep, he felt Mei-Mei snuggle a little bit deeper into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. As he finally slept, he forgot the tragedy that stood before them for just a little bit.


	5. Not a chapter

Hi! So I had some people ask about Japan's chapter, and I left Courtney up too that, and well she has a life while I dont. With that being said it may be a while before either of us update. I have no excuses on why I have not updated other than finals, and my great grandfather has a tumor up his butt. So sorry if some of ya'll thought this was a chapter.

P.S: I really enjoy what ya'll think and love any type of reviews, good and bad. Okay with that being said I am now going to go fantasize over Daryl Dixon and his crossbow ^_^ Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Okay so this is just a filter because I don't know what country to do so if you have a suggestion I will most likely do them unless I absolutely hate them! Anyway this about Canada!

We had _A_lfred's funeral today. It was hard looking at all the countries around me, knowing they were the reason Alfred was gone.

_But you didn't say anything about Alfred's problem either!_

The voice in my head kept reminding me of that. Every time I look for somebody to blame, I think of that, I think of how maybe if I would've gotten help he would still be here. He would still be shoving hamburgers down his throat, and he would still be claiming he was the hero, but he wasn't because of everybody including myself.

I saw Taiwan (Mei-Mei) and Japan (Kiku) at the funeral,_ I wonder how they are doing, considering they were best friends? _I went over to talk to them.

I said," Hey are you guys doing okay?

Japan muttered, "fine" And gave a weak smile.

Taiwan didn't answer at all.

I figured that much, it's extremely difficult getting past the death of a loved one, along with dealing with his land. I knew I needed to get past this and try and move on, but I feel like he has been murdered...not by a knife of a gun but by words, hurtful words. I tried to not think about it.

When I got home I remembered I needed to go talk to the president to officially take over Alfred's land. When I finally did get to the White House, it was awkward. I had never been there before besides with Alfred, but I waited in the car the whole time anyway.

The president greeted me, and we got to work, he filled me in on everything that was going on in America, along with a stackful of papers. When that was over I was told I needed to go into Alfred's office to relive all his memories. I immediately knew this was going to be painful. I walked in, and I could feel myself being thrown into his world.

I saw the chibi form of America and then I saw England walking towards him. England picked him up, and thought he was asleep but he wasn't, he proceeded to jump from England's arms and run to a bull and then swung it around! England's bewildered face made me laugh.

My vision went black and I was standing next to America with a gun pointed at England. _The revolutionary war_. I heard America shout," **All I want is freedom!" **I was overcome with emotions, pain, and sadness were what I felt the most.

**"Never!**" England shouted

I felt my heart clench as I looked upon England's hurt face. I saw England rush to America knock the gun from his hand, and fall to his knees sobbing and repeated why over and over. I looked over at America and felt his pain more than ever.

**"You know why." **Was all he said.

I saw America turn his back and start to walk away from his father, and brother. I saw the tears streaking across his face mixing in with the rain beginning to fall.

My vision darkened again and cleared just as soon as it had darkened. I looked up to see America looking at him but a more southern version. I immediately knew it was the Civil war. America had told me he was forced to battle himself, to shoot himself.

America was saying something to the southern version.

**"I don't want to do this! I don't want to shoot you! End this war now and we could walk away like nothing happened, we could become America again." **It sounded like he was more pleading then demanding**.**

The southern version raised his gun and said,

**"No! I ain't ever gonna quit. Ya'll are gonna have to kill me first. I would rather give up fried chicken and sweet tea before I ever joined ya'll, so if you want this war over ya'll are gonna have to shoot me!"**

America raised his gun and shot at the southern America which I guess is the confederacy. The bullet hit the confederacy in the shoulder, he looked at his would, looked at America and dug that bullet out. I knew it hurt America because it hurt me to. It felt like my shoulder was on fire, but it only lasted a second. The confederacy shot at America and hit him right in the stomach. The pain was agonizing both America and I fell to our knees holding our stomachs. America coughed up blood, and attempted to sit up. The confederacy had apparently thought he won because he turned his back away and began to walk away; he didn't get very far away before he fell dead. I tore my eyes away to stare at America he was standing and had his gun risen at the Confederacy's head. He watched his representative of his southern states fade away. When the only thing left was a blood stain he turned and walked away. My vision darkened once again.

It was 9-11. I was standing by the world trade center. I spotted America a few blocks away staring at something in the sky with terror and hatred in his eyes. I followed his gaze until I was staring right at a plane headed straight at one of the Twin towers. It collided with the tower; I saw smoke before I felt it. I turned my gaze to America he was on his knees with his hands clutching at his throat. I now felt it also, smoke filled my lungs and I could feel the flames lapping at my arms and legs hungrily. I heard people around me gasp as another plane hit the second world trade center. I was now curled into a ball screaming as the pain ripped through my whole body in spasms. I heard people screaming in terror as the first tower fell. I felt things landing on top of me and crushing me, I felt the way it felt to be falling down with that tower. I felt the terror or the people inside. And then I felt the impact of hitting the ground. That sent me into another spasm leaving my body shivering only to be racked with more pain as the second tower fell. I passed out after that because of all the pain, I could only imagine the pain my brother was feeling.

When I awoke I was sweating and panting heavily. I heard the president come in and say," That wasn't all, you still have to live through the taunting and teasing America had to live with but that will be tomorrow." and then left.

That left me thinking until I fell asleep right there in America's office dreading tomorrow.

A/n: Please don't yell at me about the whole fried chicken thing! I'm from the south too so being southern its okay to make fun of myself. Anyway I hope ya'll enjoy part 2 will probably be up tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I love you guy's reviews! I love to know what my readers think and what they like and don't. It means a lot to me. On an important note, I just want to say if you know of somebody who cuts or is very suicidal, don't be mean. Become they're friend, One of my best friends are being bullied because of this and it ain't right. Anyway onward to the story!

I awoke in Alfred's office, completely unprepared of what was about to happen. I was not ready for the pain my brother felt, I never had really been recognized, so nobody did anything to me. Shaking those thoughts away, I went home to get a shower and prepare myself with what I was about to face.

While in the shower I thought about how hard it will be to run Canada and America, although I knew it would be hard, I had to do what was right for my brother. I quickly got dressed and ate some delicious pancakes topped with amazing maple syrup, cause who doesn't want to be full right before they witness there dead brother's horrible life right? Right.

When I arrived back to the White House, I found the president and prepared myself for what was about to happen reminding myself over and over, _this was Alfred's life every single day_. Stepping into his office I was thrown into his terrible world once again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOOoOo

My vision cleared and I realized where I was, the conference room. America was standing at the front of the room, talking about using a super hero to stop global warming. I heard England shout," That's a ridiculous idea! You're so stupid! No wonder your people are to!"

I felt my heart clench and the dread that pooled into my stomach. America looked up, and watched everybody laugh at the joke. Including me. I watched myself and everybody America thought was his friend laugh at him. I looked to America to see tears forming but he quickly wiped them away and laughed nervously, continuing on as if nothing had happened. I realized that was the start of the downfall of Alfred F Jones. My vision was darkened and this time I felt myself traveling through America's memories.

This time the Allies were meeting to discuss the Axis. America said everybody should back him up while he fights them. Only then did I realize he was putting himself and his people in danger before everybody else but nobody knew that. They just thought he was trying to be the hero. England was the first to say something. It stuck along the lines of stupid, and he was a fat ass that knew nothing. America didn't respond to any of it but if you looked closely you could see the sadness in his eyes. You could see we were hurting him yet nobody cared. I thought about how it would feel to be alone and to have everybody hate you. The scene changed.

It was lunch time and America was eating hamburgers and England was calling him fat.

England said," America you're so fat! Your people are so obese. It's a wonder you're not dead. Although we would all is glad if you were, with your stupid ideas and annoying laugh."

America didn't seem hurt. He responded with, "HAHA dude that's funny" He then walked away. The scene hadn't changed so I ran out to follow him out.

He was muttering to himself about what just happened. We arrived to his house; he immediately went to his bathroom. I knew what was going to happen next. Following him into the bathroom, I spotted the razor, caked in blood already. Tearing my eyes away, to stare at America, I saw him pull up both sleeves, to reveal old and new scars covering both arms. Some were so new they were still bleeding. As I stared longer at the self-inflicted wounds, the sicker I felt. I watched America reach for the blade and slice his arm until there was blood dripping onto the floor. I didn't get to see what happened next.

It was Fourth of July now. America was sitting alone on his couch looking like they just shut down all of the McDonalds. The worst part is, was I was the reason why. I had called him saying I couldn't make it too his house, I felt horrible for causing my brother this pain of abandonment. I could feel his emotions coming off of him like a wave. I couldn't stand the thought that I had done this. I couldn't stand that I his own brother had left him alone on his birthday. I saw America's mouth moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying so I moved closer. He was muttering, "Everybody hates me, even my own brother."

The scene was now where he was standing at the top of the Empire State building. I knew there had been a major time gap due to the many scars he had up and down his arms, many intersected each other. I wanted to scream out to him, to tell him to stop, to tell him he would be okay. I knew I couldn't though. I watched his eyes fill up with tears as he signed his letter. I watched him get up and walk right up to that ledge whisper, "I'm sorry," and then jump. I watched his body hit that ground with a sickening thump. I watched my brother's last moments and I could do nothing to change it. I crumpled to the ground crying and sobbing. Reliving these memories was much more painful than his country's past, because we had caused all of this to happen. We were the people, who had murdered him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOOOooOOo

I woke up inside my brother's office which was now mine. I was officially Canada and America and I needed to step up to that. We were the reason my brother was dead. So I will do everything in my power to keep this country running, and if I can't I will try until I die.

A/n: I'm not really happy with this chapter. I think I could have added more memories to it but oh well. I think I will be wrapping this story up soon so if you want any character to be done tell me now. Thank you and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Hi! This chapter is in Iggy's point of view! Either the next chapter of the chapter after that the states will be introduced. Anyway enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia although it would be se fricken cool if I did!

"I told you not to call me Iggy!"

"Shut up Iggy, your food sucks!"

*England goes into emo corner.*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOOOooOOo

I went home right after Alfred's funeral. I feel horrible, for how I had always teased or called him names. It was my fault because I was the only one who ever started the name calling. I never thought he would commit suicide or even take my insults seriously. I thought he know I was kidding.

I was so depressed that I went to the bar, even though I knew what would happen. I only remember ordering the first few drinks. The rest was a blurry haze.

I hoped it would keep my mind off of things but, it didn't, instead it only left me with a pounding headache when I woke up.

I wanted to try and forget all about America and everything that had happened in the past week, but I knew I couldn't. No matter what I would be doing or thinking the thought of Alfred would be lurking in the back of my mind, like a snake waiting to strike. Even sleeping reminded me of him as a little boy, so cute and happy. Alfred would come crying to me about ghosts and monsters and asked me to sleep in my bed. I would refuse and his eyes would get big and start tearing up, leaving him with the most pathetic and cute face that nobody could resist. I would hear him scramble into bed and cuddle close to me followed with his snores.

Without realizing it I was crying. I hadn't cried since the day of his death. I started crying and whispering why when I knew exactly why. I thought of all of our other memories.

OoOoOo

I was going out to visit the new mysterious land everybody was talking about. I was hoping I could make a new colony? As I was walking around I saw a little boy wandering around with a very determined cowlick. I rushed over to him only to find that _frog_. I told him I wanted this land, and of course we broke out in a fight.

After weeks of fighting with France and almost going bankrupt, I won. I brought the tiny boy over to my home.

I told him this was his house now, and that I would take care of him. He slowly nodded and smiled.

OoOoOo

I was in my pirate days now. Alfred was older so I figured he wouldn't mind being alone. I was gone frequently sometimes months at times. I didn't really think much about leaving him alone. Whenever I would return he would always be anxious to do some _bonding. _I refused telling him I had paper work to do. I never really regretted not spending time with him until now.

OoOoOo

It was the revolutionary war. Alfred was saying,

"All I want is freedom!"

I didn't want to give everything I worked so hard for many years back. I wanted to keep the little boy I had brought home so many years ago. Blinded by loneliness and pride I shouted,

"Never!"

I knew I was going to lose so I rushed forward and knocked the gun from his hand. I fell to my knees crying and asked him why. He responded by saying,

"You know why." And walked away not looking back, leaving me on my knees and sobbing.

OoOoOo

Thinking of all the memories I began to sob violently. I tried telling myself over and over again that I wasn't the reason but I knew I was the reason and there was no way I could ever change it. I had to learn how to deal with the fact I was the reason he was gone. With that very depressing thought I dragged myself up to bed only to fall into a restless slumber.

A/n: Hey ya'll! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews. I really enjoy it. So for now on I'm not going to update unless I have a certain number of reviews or I'm feeling generous. This chapter's is 20! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: I got 21 reviews so yay! I appreciate it. Anyway this will be in in Georgia's point of view and Canada's. MiyatheEarthninja has come up with some other states, that'll most likely be up next chapter or the chapter after that. Georgia had a very close relationship with America by the way. This chapter I need 23 reviews

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and that's it. MiyatheEarthninja (Did I spell your name right?) owns her OC's. Onward to the story!

OoOoOo

When I heard about my father's death, my world came crashing down. I didn't know what to think. When I finally did I tried telling myself it was April fool's joke. I knew it wasn't though. As realization it me, I sunk down to the ground, with my knees pulled up to my chest. I sobbed into my knees all night, not even caring about anything. Why should I care? I have nobody now, sure I have my other forty nine citizens but they won't care. Not like I do. All they would do was fight over who was taking over the United States of America.

I let that thought sink in. Who would rule over the USA? Nobody knew of us, at least I didn't know of anybody who did. Not even Canada knew. Would he take over our land? What would happen to us? I thought of a few answers to that.

Canada takes us over

We fight over which state will become America

We all become one with mother Russia.

The only one I liked was Canada taking us over. I had never met him but dad spoke of him highly. And those other two options sure ain't happenin'

I decided to go talk to Uncle Mattie myself, whether the other states liked it or not.

OoOoOo

I arrived in Canada, really nervous. What if he won't help me? What if we have to stay with that _commie bastard? _Pulling out a burger while punching in the direction to Canada's house, I headed off hoping something good was about to happen.

When I arrived it was late, and I had ate so many burgers the wrappers piled up to the ceiling, and I had sweet tea cups littered everywhere. Oh well I'll just make Alabama clean it. Shaking my thoughts away, I pulled on my cowgirl boots, which sometime during the trip I took off, and hoped out of the car. I slowly walked up and raised my hand as if I was going to knock and suddenly stopped. I thought who would be up at this time? Oh well, he can go over it, after all he dealt with my dad. Raising my hand once again I knocked loudly three times.

OoOoOo

Canada's POV

I knew I was going to be up late when the president dropped off a whole lot of work for me to do. _That's just wonderful._ I made myself some pancakes and set to work. I remembered that my cat needed to be fed. Before I could even get to the food, the phone rang. I rushed over thinking it was the president.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Canada?"

"Yes who is this?"

"I am Alabama, one of America's fifty states, and kids."

I sat there in shock. America had kids? Why had I never seen them before, or even heard of them? America couldn't keep a secret. How the hell did he manage to keep this big of one? I remembered Alabama was still on the phone so I quickly said,

"Are you still there?"

"Yes sir, look my sister Georgia is on her way to you. When she gets there she will explain everything. In the meantime can you take care of her, until I can come get her?"

"Uh sure"

The line went dead only to be interrupted by somebody knocking on the door. That must be Georgia.

*Back to Georgia's POV*

I waited a while longer, and then the door opened. A man appeared; he had wavy blonde hair, and a curl that was always in his face. He had darkish blue eyes, and looked very much like dad. I almost said dad, but I stopped myself before I could. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I guess he knew I was struggling because he ushered me inside and said,

Hi, you must be Georgia; I just spoke to your brother Alabama."

"HE CALLED YOU!" I didn't realize I yelled that until right after I did. Canada had a pained expression on his face

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell like that"

He started laughing! "I grew up with your dad, I'm used to it!

Before I could stop, I was laughing too. When we were finally calmed down, I started in. I told him, he needed to take care of us; he needed to save us from turning on each other. By the time I was done, it was really late. He told me we would talk about everything in the morning, and that I needed to sleep. I reluctantly agreed and climbed into the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

A/N: Next chapter will be in Canada's thoughts on everything. This is just like a filter to get the states in. I'm sorry I haven't updated please don't send France on me. *runs away screaming*


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Hi! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated! It's been a really rough last few weeks for me. Plus I'm also staying with my cousins (Hikikomori77 and Doctordead11) and that crap. Have any of ya'll ridden the beast at kings island? Best roller-coaster ever!

*wild England appears*

"Get on with the story!"

"NEVER!"

*England pulls out wand and points it"

"I surrender!"

*Hides behind America"

OoOoOo

Canada's POV

I feel really awkward with Georgia here. I've never had somebody stay at my house besides America. Plus Georgia really reminds me of America which makes me depressed. Speaking of Georgia last night I told her I was already taking on the role of America's job, but I don't know how I'm going to take care of all of America's kids. If there anything like him, I best start praying. (I'm not mentioning any specific god(s) for the sake of religious stuff)

Georgia's POV

I like staying with Canada, it's a lot more peaceful then living with the others, All though I do miss them. I hope Mattie will take care of us, Washington D.C is really strict and if D.C won't take care of us we disappear...forever. I think everybody else will like him.

*Later*

I went downstairs to ask Canada about taking care of us it went like this,

"Did you think about it?"

"Uh ya I did..."

"And?"

"No."

"No?

"Ya, I said no."

I started to get angry, "and why the hell not?!

"Because, I don't want to disappear!"

"That's not my problem!"

"Well it was my dad's problem and that should mean something."

After that I stormed away. I called Alabama because he was the only person I could think of at the moment. It seemed like forever until he picked up.

"Hello?" I whispered, afraid my voice was going to crack.

"Georgia? Are you okay?"

"He said no."

"What are you talking about? Who said no?"

"Canada, he won't take care of us. D.C will have to take over and if he doesn't, we disappear."

By this time I was crying, I sobbed into the phone, "Alabama I don't want to die!"

He didn't say anything for a while but when he finally did he said," I'm coming to get you." then hung up.

Canada's POV

The look on Georgia's face was a mix of sadness, fear, and hatred. I felt horrible; she had a right to hate me along with the rest of them. I said no because I wasn't ready to be a parent, nonetheless take care of two countries. When Georgia said that it should be my problem, I knew she was right. What did she mean disappear? Prussia was still here even though he's an ex-country couldn't they exist just the same?

A/n: I just realized I never counted D.C as a kid, so ya i guess he has 51. I'm thinking about writing another story and putting this one on hold though. Reviews are appreciated! Bye!


End file.
